


Accidental day of fun

by babiiea94



Series: Marichat May 2019 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marichat May, day1, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiiea94/pseuds/babiiea94
Summary: Marinette is stuck with having Chat over at her place after Ladybug accidentally forgot to tell him something big.





	Accidental day of fun

**Author's Note:**

> So I did awful at Adrienette April. For that I am sorry, but I absolutely love Marichat, so hopefully I will do much better this month!!! Comments and kudos always appreciated!

Ladybug was thrown across the street slamming into a car. Her earrings beeped and was panicking. Her Lucky Charm didn't work. Master Fu warned that their powers may be acting up because of the eclipse coming up. Finally chat was able to get a hold of the pendant to free the victim. Ladybug quickly deakumatized the butterfly and cleaned everything up. She had less than a minute left by the time she had fixed everything. She did the fistbump and darted away as fast as possible. Her transformation dropped just as she hit her balcony at home. Marinette sighed in relief and looked at her kwami.

“That was a close one Tikki.” She smiled at the floating kwami. 

“Marinette, you didn't warn chat about the eclipse” Tikki spoke with worry in her voice. “What if he doesn't detransform in time. This could be trouble”

“Oh Tikki, you worry too much” Marinette said happily, “Chat probably already changed back.”

That's when she heard him land behind her. Her eyes widened “Hello purrincess” his voice called happily

“Chat! What are you doing here?” Marinette jumped and began getting worried. 

“I was in the area and thought I'd drop by. Is everything okay Marinette?” 

“You need to go and detransform. Now” she was pushy

“Purrincess, what's wrong?” He demanded to know 

“The eclipse is starting. Once it's started you're stuck in the form you're in without powers “ 

“How do you know all this?” Chat looked at her confused

“Ladybug told me right before the akuma attacked“ Marinette tried playing it off as if it were obvious. Chat nodded and tried to get his baton to elongate, but it wouldn’t.

“Well purrincess, I don’t think I’ll be going anywhere then…” he sighed scratching the back of his neck. “On the plus side is Ladybug and I are out of commission so is Hawkmoth.” he gave her an unsure grin.

“That’s a good point, but you won’t be able to do anything in your civilian life today either.” Marinette felt guilty for not warning him.

“It’s okay Marinette, I doubt I’ll be missed anyway.” He shrugged 

“Well, since you are here anyway, would you like to come downstairs? I’m sure my parents wouldn’t mind you being here.” She smiled kindly. 

“Oh thank you Purrincess for taking in this stray alley cat.” he winked playfully at her making her roll her eyes. She lead him into her room and down the stairs to explain to her parents that he wanted to hang out. Once that was out of the way Marinette brought out some board games. They sat at the coffee table in the living room playing Sorry as they talked.

“So my purrincess, while we are here together, tell me has that boy you were interested ever wisened up to talk with you?”

“Yes, he is one of my best friends. But I don’t think he and I can date. He wants us to be just friends.” she smiled fondly “Though there is this stray cat who keeps coming around and this other boy…” she blushed thinking back to Luka’s confession “But I’m not sure if I could actually date him. He needs someone else, someone who won’t keep pining over the boy she will never have…” She sighed shaking her head “What about you, have you gotten over your crush on Ladybug yet?”

“I don’t think I ever will. She is my partner and my best friend. I may not know her under the mask, but I know that she would be just as amazing as you are Marinette.” Chat smiled at her with his bright green eyes as Marinette’s cheeks turned pink

“Th-Thank you Chaton…” she stuttered in shock at what he said. He just smiled wider at her.

“No need to thank this mangy stray, I just speak the truth. Anyone would be lucky to have you be interested in them. I feel lucky myself that you confessed your crush on me. And I know if Ladybug wasn’t in the picture you would be the only girl I could see.” 

“Ch-Chat, you don’t really mean that do you? If it were not for Ladybug, you wouldn’t even know me.” Marinette’s cheeks just heated up some more as he spoke to her

“That may be, but I think I would have found you either way.” He smiled knowingly. They were unconsciously leaning closer together “Mari, I think you might be taming me.” 

“Oh Kitty…” she said softly her hand on top of his, their fingers intertwining. They were inches away from kissing when the door opened making them jump back and both start blushing. Sabine smiled at them as she walked to the kitchen 

“It’s time for lunch you two, go clean up. MArinette, will you help me get the sandwiches ready?” Sabine noticed the two of them blushing and looking guilty but was too nice to mention it. 

“Of course Maman.” she smiled getting up and walking to the kitchen to help her mom out after she washed her hands. By the time Tom came upstairs the food was made and they all sat to eat together. Chat was being treated as an extension of the family making him feel loved and wanted. Tears began welling in his eyes.

“Chat, are you alright?” Marinette asked placing a concerned hand on his arm. He nodded and wiped his eyes with the opposite hand 

“I just think it is so wonderful how kind and close you all are. You don’t even know who I really am and you are just treating me like I belong here…”

“Oh Chat Noir, not only are you one of Marinette’s friends but you are a saviour of Paris. It doesn’t matter who you are under the mask, you’ve shown yourself to a kind soul with it on. Of course we accept you.” Sabine smiled at him like any good mother would. When they finished eating Sabine hugged Chat before her and Tom went downstairs to go back to work.

“Marinette, your parents are amazing.” He smiled at her.

“Yeah,” she smiled at where her parents just disappeared to “They are amazing. I’m lucky to have them.” She looked up at the time “You should be able to get home now. The eclipse should be over.” she stood and lead the way to her room. They went out on the balcony and Chat elongated the baton. They just stood there looking each other in the eyes the air so thick you could cut it with a knife. “Goodnight Chaton.” She spoke softly. He walked over and kissed her cheek.

“Have a great night Mari.” he whispered backing up slowly. Both of their faces were on fire. He offered her a smile and finally left. 

“Oh Tikki…. What am I going to do?” Marinette whispered her hand on her cheek eyes still watching the direction Chat had left in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
